Honesty Goes Both Ways
by LadyOracle1
Summary: Bella is just a regular working girl who's always overlooked and overworked.  Until her friend Alice makes a suggestion that's too good to pass over.  But will Bella regret the decision once she goes for it? Lots of drama, laughter, and lemons will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No Twilight copyright infringement is intended. Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

"Isabella, are you finished with that DRP report?" My supervisor Victoria asked for the third time today.

"No, Ms. Brand. But I'm just about finished." I quickly answered her without looking away from my computer screen.

She leaned against my cubicle while tapping her acrylic nails on my desk. "Well, Ms. Swan you need to be a more efficient worker if you think you can get that promotion."

She knew she had my attention when she made that statement. I took my eyes away from my computer screen. "Ms. Brand, you just dropped that report on my desk this morning and I'm also working on that major presentation with Ms. Weber."

"Ms. Swan, I never hear any complaints from Ms. Tanner about workload and she's up for that position also. Maybe she wants it more than you. Maybe you're not ready for this type of pressure, huh Ms. Swan."

I couldn't believe she was doing this to me. I hate this woman with a passion. "I don't mean to complain and of course I'm ready for whatever task that is given to me. The DRP report will be on your desk in an hour, Ms. Brand."

"Very well Ms. Swan." She said curtly as she flipped her curly red hair over her shoulder. She walked off and her dreadful perfume scent still lingered in my cubicle.

I've been working for Chase & Thornton in Port Angeles for three years as an Accountant Clerk. And I've been overlooked too many times. I've been very devoted to this job; I always meet my deadlines, I hardly ever call in sick, and I even volunteer to help others with their work. Some of the excuses I've received as to why I didn't get the promotion were, "Oh Ms. Swan we feel you're not ready for this position, so that's why we had to give it to Jeff." I knew that was a sack of shit because Jeff was the manager's frat brother in college as the reason he was hired. But, too bad for them Jeff was fired two months later for having a porn collection on his computer that can rival Hustler's archive collection. So, after he was fired I just knew I had my opportunity for the Accountant I position. Nope, not true at all. They had another excuse for me and this time it was, "Well Ms. Swan we're on bit of a hiring freeze because of the economy, so we're currently not hiring for any new positions." Fuck. My. Life.

That was one year ago. And just recently human resources reopened that position and maybe my bad luck streak has ended. I really need that job because a higher salary means I can finally purchase a home. Until then I will sip my cold coffee and finish this report for Ms. Victoria Bitchface Brand.

I diligently worked on the DRP report and double checked to make sure it was perfection before presenting it to Bitchface. _I should seriously stop calling her that. _I checked the time and it was 4:15p.m. which meant in 45 minutes I would be free to go home. I picked up the report to take it to Victoria's office and her door was slightly ajar, however, I tapped on the door.

"Come in!" Victoria snapped.

She was sitting in her office chair with her back towards me.

"Ms. Brand, here's the completed DRP report."

She whipped her leather chair around to face me. "Well…Mrs. Turtle I'm glad you've finally completed the report."

I was biting my bottom lip so fiercely to I almost tasted blood. "Is that all you need Ms. Brand?" I just wanted to keep this short swe- and who am I kidding, I knew it could never be short and sweet when it comes to Bitchface.

"Did you include the general ledger report?" She asked.

"Yes."

"What about the monthly report?

"Month ending close report is completed along with the balance sheet account analysis." _Bitchface_.

"Very well then, you're excused Ms. Swan." She said while scanning over my report for mistakes she will not find. And just as I was about to walk off…

"Oh…Ms. Swan, I was in a meeting with management and they've decided for that Accountant position, they want to hire externally and not internally. We would like to see whether someone outside the company will be more qualified for the position first."

Are these people fucking serious? I cannot believe this shit. I feel like screaming. I feel as if I could jump across that woman's desk and seriously choke the shit out of her, but…

"Okay. Glad you let me know Ms. Brand." And I walked off before she could reopen her Bitchface any further.

I didn't know what to do with myself after leaving her office. I was fuming inside and I felt like I needed to hit something. Maybe I should walk outside for a break. Nah…sometimes the smokers outside get too chatty and I am not in the mood for conversation. I thought about the break room, but as I passed by I saw Mike Newton was in there. And I am definitely not in the mood for his fucking harassment. I only have thirty minutes left in my day and I totally felt like going home but I knew I couldn't, so I settled for just sitting at my desk and sulking. I could just post my resume on more job sites but I didn't have the drive for it any longer. I feel like such a loser. Then my phone chirped on my desk alerting me that I had a text message.

**Alice: What up b*tch?**

**Bella: Don't call me that…what do u want?**

**Alice: What crawled up ur ass?**

**Bella: It's Bitchface and I feel like complete crap right now.**

**Alice: Do you want me to come downtown and beat the shit out of her or put sugar in her gas tank?**

I couldn't help but to chuckle because I couldn't imagine Alice beating Victoria.

**Bella: SMH….I'm sorry Al but I don't think your little ass can take on Bitchface. But thanks for the sentiment.**

**Alice: You seriously don't know the damage I could cause! I would have that Firecrotch begging me for mercy.**

**Bella: NO Al!**

**Alice: What about the sugar in her gas tank?**

**Bella: No Al…although she really love her precious lil Porche**

**Alice: Then its settled**

**Bella: NO!**

**Alice: Just shittin ya Swan…chill out…geez**

**Bella: What do you want?**

**Alice: Anywho….Wanna meet up at AppleBee's?**

**Bella: Nah…not really. And what's up with you and that place anyway?**

**Alice: AppleBee's cool…plus waiters hook me up with free drinks and potato skins. Ya coming?**

**Bella: Sure…im depressed anyway.**

**Alice: Well...dont bring your depressin shit to AB's. **

**Bella: AB's seriously?**

**Alice: Whatevas chick…Meet ya there at 530. I'll ask Rose 2.**

**Bella: K**

Surprisingly, when I looked at the time on my computer it was 4:57p.m. and I started packing my things. I couldn't get out of that building fast enough and when I made it in my car I breathe a sigh of relief. Damn…I wished it was Friday, but at least it was Thursday and I only have one more day left of the work week. Alice and I have been friends since college. We met each other in the laundry room at our dorm and we bonded by talking shit about our dumb ass roommates. She had a roommate that would sit in the middle of her bed at night and just stare at Alice while she slept. Alice asked her why she would do that and she simply told her, "I like looking at your pouty lips while you sleep." I shudder just thinking about that Creeper. I had a roommate of a very different variety…the dirty variety. My roommate only showered once a week, if that. Alice and I use to call her Jenny Hotdog because she smelled like a hotdog. She smelled like a musty hotdog with all of the toppings like mustard, onions, sauerkraut, relish, cheese, and of course chili. And the crazy thing was that she wore skimpy clothing and went out with a lot of guys! Seriously….what kind of guy would want to get up in that cooch. If she opened her legs I'm pretty sure the guy would go into a coma; but I digress.

I pulled up at AppleBee's and Alice was already standing in the parking lot leaning against her car texting.

"What up bitch?" Alice said while putting her cell phone into her purse.

"Alice, what I told you about calling me that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do you still have that stick up your ass or do we have to walk straight into the restroom so I can pull it out?"

"Where's Rose?" I changed the subject.

"She said she's on her way, but let's go inside and get a table."

As soon as we walked into the restaurant the hostess greeted us or should I say greeted Alice. "Hey Alice…how you're doing?"

"Hey Candace I'm great! Just trying to cheer up my friend here 'cause she had a rough day at work. Could you hook us up with a booth?"

"Sure thing. Your favorite booth is available; ladies just follow me."

We followed Candace, the happy bouncy blonde to our booth, "Here ya go girls; a server will be with you in a minute."

"Thanks Candace." Alice responded.

"You have a special booth…seriously Alice?" I looked at her strangely.

"Hey…I love this place and what's the harm in that?" She asked.

"I guess there's none Alice, but it's just an odd choice that's all." I said while giving her another speculative look.

At that moment the waiter came to our booth with our menus. "Hi ladies my name is Riley and I will be your server this evening. Would you like to start with a beverage?"

Alice responded before I could attempt to think of what I wanted, "Yes Riley my friend here wants a Long Island Iced Tea and I will have my usual."

"Okay, so that will be a Long Island for your friend and the Perfect Margarita for you?" He replied.

"Yep….oh and add a pomegranate martini for our other friend whose on the way and potato skins," Alice requested. "Thanks Riley."

"No prob Alice," he replied with a wink and then walked off.

I slammed my menu down. "Something is totally not right here. Why in the hell everyone knows your name here? And do not shit around with me either Alice!" I was getting tired of her skirting around my questions. I know Alice and I know she doesn't come to Applebee's a lot simply because she _loves _there potato skins and margaritas. Okay….I know they have good potato skins but something is going on. She has dined at the finest restaurants and now all of the sudden this restaurant is her favorite. I gave my little friend the stare down as I waited for a response. I know I'm being tough on her but I do not like being left in the dark when she knows every single detail about my life.

Alice just paused and tilted her head to the side like a cute little puppy. She is only five feet tall but she's really frank and tough. With her short spiky hair and big gray dough eyes you would think otherwise. "Well….Bella I see you're impatient but the reason I come to AppleBe-"

"Hey bitches…could one of you slide over so I could sit down?" Rose surprised us both with her arrival because we didn't see her walk over. I slid over so that she could sit down beside me and she placed her big red Prada bag in between us and sat down.

"Why in the hell are we eating at AppleBee's?" Rose asked while looking at my menu.

"Rose that is such a great question, because I've been asking Ms. Brandon that same question all evening and she was just about to answer it just when you arrived."

Riley arrived with our drinks. "Are you ladies ready to place your orders?"

"Not yet Riley, could you give us a minute?" Alice replied.

"Okay." Riley walked off.

"You ladies are such snobs. And what is wrong with this place?" Alice asked.

Rose and I just looked at each other. Rose responded, "Nothing at all, but it doesn't seem like your taste Tinkerbell."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Fine so you're on to me but I do like their margaritas!"

"Get to the point!" I snapped. She huffed.

"I met someone and I know he's the one and I'm falling for him hard. We met down the street at the gas station and we hit if off instantly and I really want you two to meet him and like him because you two are so important to me and he's so important to me also. And he's so beautiful both inside and out and-

I had to stop her. "Alice, that's great and you know we're happy for you but what does that have to do with Applebee's?"

"Oh….he owns this place. And I brought you two here to ask whether you like to meet him at his vacation cabin this weekend along with his two friends?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Do you have a college roommate horror story?**

**This is my first story. Please be kind and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No Twilight copyright infringement is intended. Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

* * *

><p>"Hell yeah I'm in!" Rose said while sipping her martini.<p>

"Yay…what about you Bella?" Alice clapped while looking at me hopefully.

"I don't think so." I responded shaking my head.

"Why?" Both Rose and Alice asked.

"I have a lot of work and I'm just not in the mood. I would love to meet him Alice, but not in that capacity. Besides, who are the others guys anyway?" I was just trying to find an excuse.

Alice frowned. "Bella didn't you say you had a crappy day today because of that Bitchface, Victoria? You work so hard at that firm and everyone always overlook you when it's time for a promotion. Hell…you can even do the manager's job! So why can't you just say fuck it this weekend and just have fun?"

She did have a point. But I just had an odd feeling I shouldn't take this trip. "Alice, where is this vacation cabin? And when are we expected to be there if I agree to go? And who are his friends?" I needed to know who these other people were that I will be staying under the same roof with.

At that point Riley came over with the potato skins. "Ladies here's your potato skins and I decided to also give you some spinach and artichoke dip. I thought you might like that."

"Thank you so much Riley. You're a sweetheart," Alice replied.

"No prob and I'm right over there if you need me," Riley walked off.

"Someone is really kissing ass," Rose mumbled while dipping her tortilla into the dip.

"I know right," I giggled while taking a sip of my drink.

"Anyway….Jasper's vacation cabin is at Lake Tahoe and he wants us to come tomorrow for the weekend and I don't really know his friends but I know one is moving here from New York and I think the other friend travels a lot. They all share the cabin and they owned it for a few years. But I'm sure they are nice if their friends with my Jazzy. So are you in Bella. Pleeease?"

"Sure, why the hell not."

"Yes…cheers ladies to a great weekend at Lake Tahoe." Alice said while we raised our glasses to toast. And so we drank, stuffed our faces, and gossiped about a little bit of everything. That's when I remembered I didn't ask something.

"Alice, are we driving there? That's a long drive from here."

"Jazz is going to charter us a flight there. Isn't he sweet?" Alice replied while looking starry eyed.

"Your boyfriend is loaded huh?" Rose asked.

"Jazz is more than some loaded guy. He's sweet, charming, intelligent, handsome, and he can fuck like no other!"

"Alice…shush. That old couple behind you can hear you!" I whispered trying to peek and see whether the old lady behind Alice heard her.

"Bella be quiet. Alice continue on with the dick details. How big is he?" Rose asked with great interest.

I covered my ears, "I do not want to hear this! How can I meet him this weekend if you're telling us this Alice?"

Alice paused, "Bella's right Rose but I will just say he's built like a God."

"You know we have to live vicariously through you now since I'm not getting any action right now and you know virginal Swan over here is not getting any either," Rose said.

"Rose, I keep telling you I'm not a virgin."

"I never seen you with a guy and you're always turning guys away. Are you a lesbian Bella because I would give it a go with you if you are?"

I couldn't help but to laugh. "No, Rose I'm not a les and if I was, you wouldn't be my type but thank you very much." I took a large gulp of my Long Island.

"And why wouldn't I be your type?" She looked at me indignantly as if she was offended by my statement.

"Rose, don't tell me you're insulted by my statement." I chuckled. She's a hoot.

"Ladies enough of the les talk. Let's talk about details of the trip." Alice continued. "We leave tomorrow afternoon at 1 o'clock and we-

I interrupted her. "We leave tomorrow at one? I thought we could leave after we get off work. I don't want to call off."

"Oh here we go," Rose rolled her eyes. "Bella, please stop being such a Golden Girl and just take the time off work and take advantage of this trip. Besides, you hardly ever take your vacation days at work anyway. Just go on and take tomorrow and Monday off because we'll be exhausted from our trip. I know I'm taking both days off. I'm not going to work Monday. Fuck that shit."

"I'm still game. I just have to figure out what I'm going to tell Victoria. But let's have another round of drinks."

Alice called Riley over and we got two more rounds and we were starting to get a little tipsy. It was definitely time for us to get home because we had to pack for our trip tomorrow. I was beginning to get a little excited about the trip because I never been to Lake Tahoe or stayed at a cabin and I definitely never flown on a private plane. This trip is probably exactly what I needed. But I couldn't help but wonder what the other two guys were like.

I haven't had much luck in the love department over the years. My first time having sex was at 18 and it was both beautiful and disastrous. It was beautiful because he made me feel things that I never thought my body could possibly feel. And it was disastrous because he also made my _heart_ feel like I never thought it could feel. I hate even thinking about it. Eventually, I tried getting over it by trying to find someone else to sleep with to prove he wasn't anything special. I tried to prove that any man can make my body feel the way it felt that night. And I was so impossibly wrong. A year and a half later I went on a date with my Chemistry lab partner Ben and afterwards he invited me back to his place. I thought it was a good opportunity to get over my first time and to prove I could have good sex with any man. To say it was awkward would be a complete understatement. We were on his bed fumbling over each other. And when we finally got our clothes off I waited for him to put the condom on and that took forever to the point where he was no longer hard. He turned his back to me and I could hear him giving himself or his penis a pep talk. I really wanted to leave but I decided to wait it out. He finally finished his pep talk and got on top of me. His penis was average size but it was painful when he entered me because I was dry as a whistle. After three minutes of him ramming into me like a jack rabbit and him shuddering on me as if he was having an epileptic seizure, he was finally done and I couldn't get my clothes on fast enough. I walked to my dorm that night trying to hold my tears in; however, when I got into the privacy of my room I just let the tears flow. That was eight years ago and the last time I had sex. I wouldn't say that I'm unattractive. I'm just not all that noticeable, especially when standing beside my two friends. Rose is beautiful with her long blond hair, blue eyes, and a curvy body. I am 5ft4inches, slender, with long brown hair with auburn highlights (as Alice tells me), and I am very pale.

I walked into my apartment and I was immediately greeted by my cat Booboo. He was a big orange tabby cat that kept me company on my lonely nights. Now I need to figure out what I'm going to do with him over the weekend. I will probably ask my neighbor Mrs. Conway to keep him over the weekend since she is a cat lover and have two of her own. I poured more food into his bowl before heading in to my bedroom to pack. I stood in front of my closet for at least 15 minutes trying to figure out what to wear. _Should I wear something casual like jeans and tshirt or maybe even sweats?_ I was about to pull out two pairs of jeans just when my phone chirped on my bed alerting me of a text from Alice.

**Alice: Do NOT think about wearing tshirts and sweats!**

I scoffed.

**Bella: How do you know what I'm going to pack?**

**Alice: I just know you Bell okay.**

**Alice: Pack two swimsuits, that dress I gave you last year for your birthday and the heels Rose gave you, sexy undies, NO ratty old tees or jammies, and absolutely do not pack those Hello Kitty houseshoes!**

**Bella: Anything else mother?**

**Alice: That's all dear. Love ya…goodnite**

**Bella: Love ya 2. See ya tmrw.**

Eventually, I packed everything as instructed and I went to bed for the night.

I woke up at my usual time, 6:30a.m. to give Victoria a call to let her know I am taking personal days for both Friday and Monday. Bitchface wasn't happy, but what for her to do? After that call I went back to bed to enjoy some more rest for a bit. However, rest was not peaceful because I was awake an hour later drenched in sweat. The dream is always the same with the same scary ending. Oh well….may as well get ready for my trip. After showering I decided to wear my sequin-stripe sweatshirt that shows a little midriff and dark blue skinny jeans with my sexy cognac colored short biker boots. I topped it off with pink lip gloss a little eye shadow and mascara and I wore my hair wild and wavy. I think it's a cute look and if Alice doesn't approve…tough titty.

I dropped Booboo off at Mrs. Conway and she was too happy to see him. I hopped into my silver Honda Civic and drove to Starbucks to pick up something to drink for me and the girls. Alice and Rose stay at the same apartment building and they were already standing outside on the curb with their luggage. I pulled up to the curb.

"Excited much girls? I thought we were going on a trip for the weekend and not for the month," I said.

Between Alice and Rose big LV suitcases I was beginning to get worried over rather they would fit into my tiny Civic.

"A girl never has enough essentials dear Bella," Alice said.

Two guys were checking Rose and Alice out while walking by and I knew just what Rose was about to do.

She turned towards them. "Hi guys do you mind helping me and my friend put our things into the car?"

Rose's voice melted the guys like butter. I just sat and watched trying to hold my laughter in. The nerdy guys looked as if they've won the lottery and not asked to do manual labor by a complete stranger. "I..I…of course….w…we would love to miss." The taller guy stuttered while he signaled his shorter friend to get their luggage. After ten minutes of them struggling to get the luggage in my trunk and Alice sitting in the back seat filing her nails, the guys finished and looked towards Rose as if she was the answer to their prayers.

"W..we're finished putting your th…th...things in the car," the guy said looking hopeful.

"Oh…thank you so much guys," Rose said giving them both a light side hug and they stood there frozen. Rose just hopped in the passenger seat, "See, I did my good deed for the week; now let's go." And I pulled off headed to the airport.

The flight will be extremely fast because it takes only an hour and half to get there. Before landing I decided to check my hair in the restroom. I don't know why I'm taking great interest in my looks today and it kind of makes me nervous. I was beginning to second guess my outfit. I don't like being in clothing that makes me uncomfortable and that's why I went with this look. I walked back to my seat.

"Alice is my outfit okay?" I asked her.

She looked me up and down. "Yes, I approve. You look comfortable and chic and your ass looks great in those jeans." I looked at Alice's outfit; she wore a beautiful red and black ruffled tie-neck top with white fitted pants and black high heels. And Rose wore a cute blue fitted jersey dress with black cowgirl boots.

We landed and carried our luggage in the airport where Jasper is to meet us. All of the sudden I hear a loud squeal beside me. Everyone in the airport turns and looks at Alice.

"Jesus Alice," Rose frowns at her. But Alice runs towards a tall blond man with wavy hair. I can see why she's falling for this guy because he's very handsome. She runs and jumps towards him and wraps her legs around him and gives him a kiss not meant for younger audiences. I've never seen my friend like this over a guy. And I wished I felt like that.

Rose and I walked towards them and Alice climbed off Jasper. "Ladies I would like to introduce you to my sweetie Jasper; Jasper these are my two best friends and sisters Bella and Rose," Alice beamed.

"Hello Bella and Rose I've heard so much about you, nice to finally meet you," Jasper said with a hit of a southern accent.

"In that case, only half of it is true Jasper," Rose said. "Nice to meet you too."

"Thank you so much for inviting us for the weekend," I added.

"It's my pleasure. Well…let's get to moving. I'll take you to the cabin to get unpacked and then will figure out what we will eat later.

We followed Jasper outside to his car which was a big black Chevrolet Silverado truck. For some reason I was expecting something different coming from a guy whose young and rich. I found it kind of refreshing he wasn't driving a pretentious vehicle. Jasper had to boost Alice into the truck because she was so tiny. "Well ladies I'm glad I drove my pickup truck because you certainly packed pretty heavy," he chuckled while pulling off.

Driving through Lake Tahoe I was beginning to get more excited because the city is very beautiful. I was glad I called off work and took this trip. We pulled up at Jasper's cabin and I was left breathless. The cabin was sitting at the actual lakefront and the front yard boasts a beautiful garden with a jucuzzi. We got out of the truck and immediately saw people jet skiing and boating on the lake.

"Jazzy this is absolutely beautiful," Alice said.

"Thank you honey," Jasper said while taking our luggage out back of the truck.

"Wow, I can't believe how gorgeous it is here," I said looking around outside.

"Are your friends here yet?" Rose inquired while noticing a white Cadillac Escalade parked in the driveway.

"I think they went out for a bit, but they'll be back soon," Jasper answered. "Go on inside while I finish taking your bags off the truck."

"I can help," I said.

"No Bella, I got it. Just go on inside and you ladies take a tour," Jasper waved us off.

We went inside and we gasped at how breathtakingly beautiful the cabin was. It was wonderfully decorated and even though it was large, the cabin still had a homey feel to it. Almost every room had a view of the lake, even the kitchen.

"Ladies I don't think I'm going back home with you," Alice said while looking around.

"Me neither," Rose said chuckling.

We continue to walk all around the cabin. It has six bedrooms, seven bathrooms, small gym, pool room and a three car garage.

After our tour we sat at the kitchen counter and Jasper walked in, "Ladies that's the last of your things. I was hoping my friends would be here by now so we can pick our rooms. We have six bedrooms, however, one of them is not furnished just yet but that shouldn't be a problem since Alice and I share a room," Jasper said tucking Alice under his arm.

Just then we heard the back door close and male laughter.

"That would be my friends now," Jasper said.

Rose and I stood up from our seats before they walked in. We heard them laughing and talking, however we couldn't see them yet.

"And did you see that chick with the big tits in the red bikini?"One of the friends with a booming voice asked.

"Yes, Em I did, but I think she was checking me out!" the other friend with a beautiful voice said.

"Yeah righ-" The friend's words were cut off when he saw us. And when I saw the other friend it felt like the wind was knocked out of me. What were the odds that _he_ was Jasper's friend? I felt so light headed that I sat back down and held my head down.

"Guys….I would like to introduce you to my little lady and her friends," Jasper said. "This little cutie pie is my Alice and Alice these are _my_ friends Emmett and Edward." Alice walked toward the guys and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you guys," Alice said. "Same here," they said.

"These are her friends Bella and Rose," Jasper said.

Emmett hurriedly walked towards Rose and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Rose…that is a fitting name for you." Rose just simply rolled her eyes and said, "Ooh…that's a new one."

"Feisty," Emmett said with a wink. He turned to me to shake my hand. "Bella it's a pleasure to meet you also."

"You too," I replied weakly. I was so incredibly uncomfortable. I felt like I could faint.

I looked up and _he _was still standing there staring at me icily. He cleared his throat.

"It's nice to meet you Rose," he said and then he looked at me. "And Betty."

Jasper looked uncomfortable. "Ed…her name is Bell-"

"Whatever, I have to go Jazz because there are some hot girls out front waiting for me," Edward interrupted him.

"You're not going to stay for dinner?" Jasper asked.

"Nope," he replied walking fast and slamming the door behind him.

I just stared down at the floor and I'm sure my face is completely red by now. I just wish I could go back home. And what gives _him_ the right to be angry?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What's his problem?**

**Make sure to check out my profile to see the ladies outfits, the cabin, and vehicles.**

**Thanks for reading. Please Review...:-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No Twilight copyright infringement is intended. Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

* * *

><p>Edward walked out of the room leaving behind an awkward silence. I just wondered whether they knew his reaction was all because of me.<p>

Jasper broke the silence, "Um….well I guess Edward was in a rush to get to the girls out at the lake. How about we go on and pick our rooms and then we can figure out what to eat."

"Bella…Rose you're free to choose whatever room." Jasper said.

Rose and I walked towards our luggage; however, Emmett had other plans. "Wait Rose I can carry your bags to your room since it look pretty heavy," Emmett suggested with a hopeful look.

"Why thank you Emmett," Rose batted her lashes.

I just had a small suitcase, so I had no problem carrying my things. I chose the room with the foosball table. I use to love playing foosball with Charlie when I was younger and the table reminded me of him. The room was pretty big to be a guest room with small sofa and the bed was made of logs. I loved the view from the room but I couldn't seem to enjoy it. I just sat on the bed and put my hands through my hair. I just don't think I can make it the whole weekend being under the same roof as him. Maybe if he stayed away with those girls at the lake, I really wouldn't have to see him.

I got up and walked into the living room. Rose and Alice were whispering while I was approaching.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We were trying figure out what was up with their friend Edward?" Alice whispered angrily. "And what's up with him calling you Betty?" She frowned at me.

"I don't know," I tried my best to sound aloof although my heart still hurt from him not acknowledging me by my real name.

Rose commented, "It's almost like he did it on purpose. What a douche."

"He just made a mistake guys. So…what are we going to eat?" I was trying my best to change the subject.

Thank goodness Jasper and Emmett walked in at that moment. "So ladies what are we going to eat?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know about you ladies but I don't want AppleBee's," Emmett moped.

"Hey….why not?" Jasper asked with a childlike frown.

"Dude, no offense but I can only take so many more potato skins," Emmett said while rubbing his stomach.

We all just laughed. "Just take us to the best restaurant Tahoe City has to offer," Alice suggested, "Well….with an exception of Applebee's of course," she added with a smile.

Jasper eyes lit up, "Oh I know the perfect place."

"Where?" Emmett asked.

"Artemis Mediterranean Grill."

"Cool…let's do it." Rose clapped her hands. Rose has the most perfect figure but she can eat like no other.

So we headed to the restaurant and the food was absolutely delicious with the best Greek foods. We were all relaxed while drinking, eating, and getting to know each other. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett have known each other since boarding school. Oddly enough Jasper and Edward were bit of nerds and were bullied by other boys and Emmett came to their defense and eventually all three became friends. I would have never guessed Edward was bullied in high school given how confident or rather arrogant he is now. Emmett and Jasper were truly really nice guys. And I was so happy that Alice found Jasper because the two of them were meant for each other.

We decided that we would just head back to house and freshen up for a bit and then maybe watch a movie. We walked in the house and was greeted with Edward cuddled up on the sofa in the living room with two girls. I tried my best not to look but what other choice I had since we were standing right there.

Jasper cleared his throat because it seemed they didn't even notice us walking in at all. Edward looked so smug while placing his arms around the girls' shoulders, "Hey guys what's going on?"

"Nothing, we're just coming from Artemis Grill," Jasper answered.

"Did you bring me something back to eat?" Edward asked while taking one his hands and rubbing the blonde girl in a red bikini and shorts inner thigh. I was so disgusted by his behavior.

"Nope," Jasper sniped. "Look…we're about to freshen up a bit and then we're about to watch a movie and I guess you and your friends are welcome to join us."

Edward continued to rub the girl's inner thigh while it seemed he was looking at me. I couldn't take it anymore so I told the others I was about to take a shower. I didn't want to find out whether he and his friends were going to stay and watch the movie.

I decided to take a long hot shower and I still couldn't believe he and I was under the same roof. I knew one thing though; I was not going back out there in the living room if they were still here. I was beginning to have headache from the all of the stress of the situation so I decided to take a Tylenol PM. I sat on my bed and turned on the television and decided to relax and eventually I felt my eyes drifting and then someone knocked on my door. Rose and Alice walked into my room.

"Hey girlie you're lying down already," Rose looked at me strangely while she sat on the edge of my bed and Alice laid down on the other side of me.

"I'm not feeling that well. I have a bit of a stomach ache and headache," I had to embellish a bit or they wouldn't let me stay in the room.

"Do you feel like you have to puke or something," Alice asked.

I chuckled a bit, "No not really. I'm sure it will pass. Is Edward and his friends still out there?" I just had to ask.

"Ugh…yes. They're so gross." Rose looked pissed. "It's almost like their trying to shoot a porno right in front of us!"

"Jasper said that Edward isn't usually like this and that he doesn't know what's going on with him to behave like this," Alice said.

"Maybe he has a crush on Bella or _Betty_ and he doesn't know how to behave around her," Rose laughed.

I tried my best to not look embarrassed, "Yeah right. You're the one with the admirer Rose."

"Whatever…I know guys like Emmett and he is all about games." Rose continued, "But he seems like he should be a little fun."

"Well…let us leave you to rest," Alice said giving me a kiss on the cheek, "You'll need your rest because tomorrow we're starting early with shopping." I rolled my eyes.

Rose walked behind Alice turning off my light and she whispered, "Goodnight bitch," and closed my door.

I breathed with a deep sigh and channeled surfed until my TV landed on _Trueblood_.

_Gosh that Sookie gets on my last nerve. She has two hot guys chasing after her and she still complains like her life is the worse_.

I guess the Tylenol PM was really taking effect because soon I felt myself drifting off to sleep and I decided to turn the television off.

It felt really good to sleep so peacefully, however, I felt something or someone on my bed beside me.

I was in such a deep sleep that I thought maybe I was imagining things but then I heard noises. I thought I heard noises like moaning and giggling. _What the fuck._

I sat upright quickly and strained my eyes to see. It was fucking Edward in _my_ room and on _my_ bed with another girl.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Oh Edward...**

**Special thanks to readers xxxlookingformyedwardxxx, acw1, tucklilevelynvm29, xxSuzCullenxx, splanch, TWILIGHTnmECLIPSEbd911, lindseylululilyellaKasey, Jones Justice's Quill, evelynvm29, ****EdwardsMin4-Eva, cullenhan, and Aloysius34.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No Twilight copyright infringement is intended. Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" The girl screamed while lying beside Edward. She jumped back so quickly when she screamed that she bumped her head on the bedside table and fell on the floor.<p>

Edward didn't say anything and I was straining my eyes in the darkness to see him. So I crawled over to turn the bedside lamp on.

I was so upset, "Is this some kind of sick joke of yours? What are you doing in here?" I was staring directly into his eyes on my knees on the bed while the girl was still on the floor recovering from fear I guess. I should have been a little embarrassed because I had very little clothing on with just a tiny white cami and black boy shorts but I just didn't give a damn.

Edward just stared at me frostily as if I barged in on him, "You fucking think I did this on purpose?"

"Well why would you come into _my _room in the middle of the night with another girl?' I was livid.

"Maybe because this is my room…that's why!" He was on his knees also towering over me. I could smell his sweet cologne that was so alluring, his hair was so wild and he had scruff on his face that made him look so incredibly good. He was wearing a fitted black t-shirt and tan cargo shorts that hung off his hips slightly. He looks even better than he did in the past. _Ugh….I hate thinking about him like __this._

"How is this _your_ room?" I wasn't backing down even though he was infinitely taller than me.

"This is my room because I always sleep in this room, that's why it's _my_ room! Maybe it's you that knew that this is my room and was waiting for me!"

"Yeah fucking right! You have got some nerve. I wouldn't allow you to touch me you egotistical asshole. Maybe if you were here earlier when Jasper told us to choose rooms you would know this is my room now."

A smirk appeared on his face, "Well you had no problem with me touching you years ago and as I recall you quite enjoyed it."

I was seething at this point and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me embarrassed. "Oh…you mean that little thing we did so many years ago," and then I smirked at him, "I guess you haven't gotten over that have you and that's why you came into my room huh." I crossed my arms.

He was about to retort until the blond on the floor interrupted, "Hey you two," waving her hands at us drunkenly, "how about we end this little screaming match and do something about this sexual tension…I mean like the three of us." She looked at us both with an attempt to look sexy.

I couldn't believe my ears. Where the hell am I? And when can I get home quickly?

"No…I am so not interested," I waved my hands between us, "in the three of us doing anything! But I would very much enjoy if you two would just get out of my room right now!"

"_Your room_? I thought we established that this is my room. Where the hell do you think I'm going to sleep?"

"You know what….I don't know and I certainly don't care!"

He leaned in closer to me and I leaned back. "Well…you're certainly going to have a problem tonight baby because I'm not going anywhere."

"Hey Edward," the blond finally stood up, "I think I'm going home now."

"Are you sure you want to leave Amber?" He asked getting off the bed to stand in front of her.

"My name is April not Amber." She said. I was sitting down on the bed shaking my head.

"Um…that's what I meant. Well…let me just walk you to the front door."

This trip just couldn't get any worse. I was emotionally drained and still felt groggy from taking that Tylenol PM. I looked over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 2:20 in the morning. I could not believe this shit. I was very thirsty so I decided to get up and go into the kitchen to get something to drink. Luckily, I didn't see him on my way there and I looked in the fridge in search of bottled water. I just didn't understand why this whole situation had to happen to me. _Was_ it meant to happen? Was there something I suppose to do to make amend? How can I when he's such a dick? How can I-

"You know you're the one that got some nerve," Edward growled startling the hell out of me while standing dangerously close to me while I stepped back against the refrigerator. He was standing directly in front of me trapping me against the fridge. I tried to slide away but he caged me in placing both of his hands both sides of my head.

"Why the hell did you come here?"

"I didn't know you would be here!" I screamed. I just couldn't keep my emotions in check.

"So you mean to tell me that this is pure coincidence with you just showing up here?" He looked as if he was getting impatient.

"Of course it is. Why would I decide to come here to see you after all these years after what you done to me?" I really didn't want to appear weak to him, but I could feel my eyes beginning to sting. I just closed my eyes and inhaled deeply to wane my emotions.

He looked at me as if I slapped him and he whispered leaning down to my eye level, "Bella, I don't know what's your fucking deal, but you're the one that didn't want shit to do with _me._ I guess you were just another slut looking for a good fuck."

He just walked off storming towards the patio into the darkness and I just stood there stunned. I could not believe he just said that to me. And I couldn't believe he was making me into the bad guy and himself as a fucking victim. And he called _me _a slut! I was getting more heated by the second but I knew I had to tread lightly with this situation. You know what I don't care! I've been waiting for this opportunity for years and hell…..im going to take it! I stormed towards my bedroom to get what I needed from my purse and I found the little piece of paper in the bottom of my purse. And I raced back towards the kitchen and I saw he was out on the patio smoking a cigarette. I was not going to lose my nerve so I opened the patio door and stood in front of him and snatched his cigarette out of his mouth.

"What the fuc-"

I pushed his chest, "Look you asshole don't you ever call me a slut knowing that you were the only guy I ever slept with. You promised me the fucking world that night and I actually ate that shit up. I thought you were really special and that I really meant something to you. But I guess it was _you _that was looking for a good fuck that night!" I couldn't take it anymore and all the pain I felt over the years from just that one night came rushing in and I began to cry angry tears. "I took a chance with a guy that night claiming to be sooo fucking shy, wasn't good with girls, and saying so many sweet things to me about me looking like a beautiful angel." Edward just stood with his arms crossed staring at me icily. "I don't know what kind of games you're trying to play Edward but I'm telling you this right now, I am not that gullible little girl I was back then. And you're not going to make me out to be the bad guy because it was _you_ that didn't want _me_!"

With his arms still crossed looking detached he said lowly while staring at me, "Well why didn't you call me?"

I threw my arms up in the air truly exasperated with the situation, "Why didn't I call you!" I probably looked deranged at this point while pulling my hair with both hands and swiping away my tears, "I fucking called you ten times a day for two whole months like an idiot and you never answered like the coward your are!"

He uncrossed his arms and took paces closer towards me looking menacing, "Don't you stand there and lie to me Bella when I waited for you to call! Like some little girl I waited and waited for you to call me but you never did!"

I couldn't believe my ears. This was either a major misunderstanding or he was a very good liar, but I believe it's the latter.

"Oh….. Believe me I did call you. But you know what…I'm done with this conversation." I reached into my pocket to pull out the paper. "But I have something for you that I kept a very long time that was given to me by this jerk I met nine years ago. And I kept this to let me know that not everything and everyone is not always what it seems." And I slammed the paper into his chest and walked off into the house.

I walked into my room and felt like I couldn't breathe from the sobs that ripped from my chest. I just collapsed on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please hang in there readers. You will find out exactly what happened between these two and why there so angsty. I didn't intend for this story to be angsty but hey...I'm just going with the flow.**

**Special thanks to my readers: xxxlookingformyedwardxxx, radar1999, Rated-Elena, and acw1**

**Thanks for reading :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No Twilight copyright infringement is intended. Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

* * *

><p>I was awaken hours later by the sunlight penetrating my closed eyes and birds chirping outside my window. I was lying on my stomach and I really didn't have the courage to open my eyes yet because I knew that would be the start of my day and I would have to face the reality of seeing him again. I opened my eyes; however it was kind of difficult because my eyes burned so badly from crying so much last night or rather earlier this morning. I sat up and looked at body noticing I had a fleece blanket on me. I know I didn't put it on me because I just flopped on my bed last night and cried myself to sleep. Maybe Rose checked on me last night because I know Alice was probably busy with Jasper.<p>

I walked into the bathroom and I looked a hot fucking mess. My hair looked like a bird's nest, _maybe that's the reason they were outside my window_. My eyes were red and I had dried tears on my face. Aren't I fucking beautiful. Well...I'm not going to sulk all damn day. I'm on a mini vacation in a beautiful location so I'm going to make the best of it given the circumstances.

I first brushed my teeth, showered, and after my shower I decided to take some black yoga pants and a white cami out my suitcase to wear for the time being. I noticed it was only 9:00 in the morning and I know no one else is up this morning, so I guess I will make breakfast if there's anything in the fridge.

The house was so eerily quiet and I still couldn't get over how beautiful the cabin looked. I walked over to the fridge to inspect whether there was anything in there I can cook for breakfast. Surprisingly, the fridge was fully stocked with all of the ingredients I needed. I love cooking because it puts my mind at ease. And so I began to mix the eggs, some pancake batter, and fry some bacon. I kind of had a hard time figuring out how much to cook because I never really cooked for this many people and for more than one guy other than my dad. Plus, Emmett looked like he could eat at least ten strips of bacon on his own. I was just about finished with washing strawberries when Emmett and Rosalie walked in the room.

"Mmm...Bella it smells so good in here. Thank you for making breakfast."

"No prob Rose. You two can go on and start eating."

"Did you make your famous pancakes?" Rose asked.

"Yep."

"Thanks Bella. I was starving," Emmett said while loading his plate.

"Emmett you ate like thirty hot wings last night. How can you be starving?" Rose inquired shaking her head.

"Rosie baby I'mma growing man," he said giving her a dimpled smile.

"Whatever trash compactor."

"I love you two my pretty little ball buster."

"Okay kiddies that's enough, go on and eat," I knew those two could go on for hours.

"Yes mother!" They said in unison and looked at each other with a frown when they did so.

I just shook my head and giggled.

I was preparing my plate when Jasper and Alice walked in hand and hand. Alice looked super relaxed and freshly fucked. She wasn't her perky bubbly self. She actually looked as if she was high…..Jasper high.

"Who cooked breakfast?" Jasper asked.

"I did!" Emmett yelled sitting at the table.

"Ow," Rose smacked him in the back of his head.

"Quit lying nimrod. You probably don't even know how to turn an oven on," Rose scolded him.

"I know how to turn you on."

"You're so lame Emmett McCarty."

"Bella cooked breakfast sweetie and she makes the best pancakes. I will prepare your plate just sit down," Alice said.

"Thank honey," Jasper replied giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay you two are seriously giving me a toothache with how sweet you are," I said.

At that moment _he_ walked in looking haggard but still sexy. I didn't know that can even be possible but he makes it happen. He had on a white tank and gray sweats and bare feet. He looked as if he was sleep walking. I tried my best to looked relaxed and eat my breakfast as if I wasn't fazed at all by his presence.

"Cullen!" Emmett yelled.

"Damn Em take it down a notch," Edward said while pouring himself a cup of coffee. He made himself breakfast and the only chair available at the table was beside me.

I didn't turn my head at all in his direction. We were sitting at the table like one big happy family...right.

I turned to my left a little and Edward was seriously scarfing down his food and moaning.

"These pancakes are seriously good. They taste like fucking IHop!" Edward said. I just held my head down.

Jasper looked at Edward, "I know. Bella thanks for making breakfast. And how can you possibly be single?" Jasper asked embarrassing the hell out of me.

I looked at him, "Um-"

Rose interrupted, "Bella is like border patrol. She's not letting any fuckers in! Literally...and pun is definitely intended." Everyone chuckled except Edward.

"Rose shut up," I mumbled.

She kept going, "Hell...she wouldn't even let me in!" All the guys dropped their utensils and stopped chewing and they looked at Rose to continue.

"Say what?" Emmett said.

"Yeah the other day I asked her did she want me to lick her lollipop and she said I'm not her type!"

"Rose!" I shouted.

Edward started coughed profusely and Emmett was bouncing in his chair wagging his eyebrows. Alice and Jasper just laughed. I was so red in the face at that point.

"So continue on Rosie," Emmett said.

"Okay, that's enough. You're seriously embarrassing Bella," Alice saved me from further embarrassment.

I needed to change the subject fast, "So what are we doing today?"

"Well Bella you remember we said we're going shopping today!" Alice eyes beamed. I just slouched down in my chair wishing I never said anything.

"Why do we have to go shopping Alice?" I didn't understand why we had to shop if we packed clothes. It didn't make sense at all.

"Because Jasper said that there's a hot club in this city that we have to go to tonight and you know we gotta check out some dresses."

"But I packed dresses remember Alice," I didn't want to go shopping at all.

"Oh…you're talking about the dress Rose bought you for your birthday! Well, that's not new."

"But I haven't worn it yet!" Everyone's head was going back and forth like a tennis match.

"That's not the point Bella!" Alice said in sing song voice.

"Well…what's the point _Alice_?" I seriously didn't get her logic.

"The point is _Bella_ is that we're in a new city going to a hot new club so you gotta have on a hot new dress so you can get a hot man….case closed." She looked at me as if I was dumb for not understanding her silly little logic.

I sigh and rolled my eyes, "Can you help me Rose?"

"Well you two," Alice and I was both looked at her. "I personally would prefer to buy a new dress from a boutique today but Alice, Bella never worn the dress and her ass looked good in it," I squinted as she made the last statement.

"Thanks Rose," I gave Rose a cheerful smile, "but seriously you're beginning to creep me out with the flirtation," I joked.

"I'm not," Emmett said.

"Whatever Bella. If you want to wear an old outfit…fine!" Alice looked like an angry Chihuahua.

"I win!" I raised my orange juice glass winking at her to further piss her off.

"Women," Edward said under his breath shaking his head. I wasn't going to respond to him but I knew someone else would.

"What did you say?" Rose asked leaning forward on her elbows.

Edward looks at her with a challenging eye, "I said women. Only women would sit around arguing about meaningless shit such as dresses at ten in the morning. Some people breakfast discussion is about something of substance such our shitty healthcare system in America, endless war on terrorism, and poverty. But I have to sit here and listen to this." Everyone at the table became uncomfortably quiet.

"Edward," Jasper said in a warning tone.

"No it's okay Jasper," Rose said continuing on, "Well, Edward I don't know you that well but I apologize if my friends and I are not up to your distinguished caliber. But we are well aware that our country is in economic strife or that many lives has been lost due to the war on terrorism. I don't know about anyone else but I don't think it's appropriate to have a round table discussion about such issues being that we ladies are on vacation meeting new people to have a good time. But if you would like to have such discussion maybe you should have that discussion with those bimbos you were with last night. I'm sure they can offer you that meaningful deep discussion you're in search for."

"Maybe they can," Edward said staring at Rose taking a sip of his coffee while looking bored.

"I doubt it honey."

"You don't know that. You're only judging them by their appearance and how is that fair?"

"Right…just like how I shouldn't judge you and say you're pompous and rude. And how I noticed you haven't enough decency to even say thank you to Bella for getting up to make breakfast for everyone but yet you're scarfing it down."

"When do you leave again?" Edward asked still looking disinterested.

"Look yo-"

Jasper interrupted her, "Hey how about we all take a ride on the boat?"

"Not interested," Edward pushed away from the table with his chair scrubbing against the hard wood floor loudly and then he made his grand exit.

"Dickhead," Rose spat.

"Rose!" Alice scolded her.

"Are you ready to go on that boat ride?" Jasper asked.

"Sure sweetie," Alice responded.

"Well…that certainly was an entertaining breakfast," Emmett said while placing his plate in the sink, "Thanks again Bella Boo."

"I can't wait to see you that bikini Rosie!" Emmett yelled walking to his room.

"Oh brother," Rose smiled.

"You're coming on the boat ride Bella?" Alice asked.

"I'm just going to stay here and straighten up the kitchen."

"I'll stay and help," Rose said.

"No…you two go on and you will cook breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure Bella?" Alice gave me puppy dog eyes, "We can clean when we get back."

"I'm positive Alice. You two go on okay."

"Alright…we'll go change. Come on Rose." Rose was looking at me as if she was worried.

Minutes later the girls left with the guys in a really flashy speed boat while I cleared all the dishes. After cleaning the kitchen I decided to go in my room for awhile to relax. However, I was shocked when I saw Edward in my room sitting on my bed with the paper I gave him in his hand.

"What are you doing in here Edward," I asked.

"We need to talk," he said softly.

"About what?"

He stood up, "About there's been a huge misunderstanding."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Special thanks to readers acw1, mecat, xxxlookingformyedwardxxx, Green eyes, 72JessieFace, evelynvm29, and sandy4321. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters but this little baby is mine.**

* * *

><p>He took a few steps towards me, but I held my hand up.<p>

"Stop…right there is fine."

"Bella you know I'm not going to hurt you." He frowned as if I hurt his feelings.

"It's not about you hurting me. You just need to keep your distance. Beside I don't know you too well Edward. Well I thought I knew you anyway."

"Listen Bella this letter you gave me, I looked at it all night," he held the letter in his hand, "At first I was so confused about it because I recognized the handwriting but not the phone number."

"What?" I really didn't understand where he was going with this.

"Bella this is not my phone number on this note."

"Edward you left that note on my pillow when you left that morning. Do not stand there and lie to me!"

"Calm down Bella." He took steps towards me as if to calm me down but I only took steps back.

"Just explain to me what are you talking about."

Edward exhaled loudly, "I know this is going to sound stupid but I wrote the wrong number on this note."

"Are you serious?" I laughed, "Do you really think I'm going to believe that Edward! Because to be perfectly honest with you at this point I would more likely accept you telling me that you wanted to hit it and quit it rather than some bullshit lie about you writing the wrong phone number! Wrong phone number….? Really Edward..?"

Edward just stood there and looked at me. His body was so tense; however, his green eyes seem as if they wanted to plead with me. But it was too hard for me to believe him at this point.

Edward sighed loudly, "Look Bella… like I said at first, I know it sounds like some lame excuse but I did write the wrong number because I had my number changed a few days before I met you and I gave you my old number by mistake. Hopefully if you would just believe me I would tell you the reason why I had to change my phone number, but that's another story in itself. But please believe me Bella. I know I've been a jerk since you've been here," I nodded my head, "I deserve that, but I've been harboring some resentment for you not calling me after that night."

"You've been harboring some resentment? What about me Edward! I was only a freshman girl thinking I met the lo- someone really special and I gave him something special that night. And so many things happened to me because of that night. I felt so rejected, alone, and used because I gave it up to some guy I just met and he ran out of the room the very moment the sun broke."

"Bella it wasn't like that! And you're not the only one that changed because of that night. I've been taking shit out on you this whole time because I thought you didn't call me after we slept together that night. I don't want to sound like some chick but shit, that really messed me up in the head. It was the last straw for me at the time so I made some changes in my life because of you not calling me. And then here you are showing up out of nowhere; how do you expect me to react? Look, I know you think I just made up some bullshit lies but it's not. If I wanted to fuck you and leave I would not have any problems in telling you that today. I'm not a coward, so do not take me as one."

I just crossed my arms and looked at him, but I couldn't take looking into his piercing green eyes and so I held my head down under his scrutiny. It was just too much to process.

I looked back up at him, "Well let's say that I believe you in saying that you wrote the wrong number by mistake. What then?"

He raked his hands through his wild hair, "Bella I don't know. But I just wanted to let you know I wrote the wrong number by mistake and maybe provide you with some closure or relief from thinking I didn't answer your call on purpose all that time. I know I felt better knowing I made that stupid mistake and it wasn't that you didn't call me."

"I don't know about feeling relief but I guess we could try and move past this."

He smiled broadly. He was truly handsome and his smile could brighten up any cloudy day. _Geez….I need to step away from this guy. He's very dangerous because I sound so sic kingly sweet and lame._

He clapped his hands together, "Cool…I could accept that. Can we shake on it?" He held his outreached hand towards me. I smiled while tentatively uncrossing my arms and shook his hand but there was electric shock between us that took us both by surprised. He had this intense look in his eyes that unnerved me. I just knew Edward was truly a dangerous man and I would need to stay away from him the rest of the weekend even if we were choosing to move past _this_.

Before I knew it Edward pulled me flushed against him by my waist and I gasped in surprised.

"What are you doing Edward?"

He leaned down closely and whispered in my ear, "See…that wasn't so hard was it. I guess we can make it through the entire weekend without ripping each other to shreds." His right hand was on my lower back sliding closely to my ass.

"Woah there," I pulled his hand away from me and faced him, "Just because I said we could move past this doesn't mean anything is going to happen between us." I pointed between us. _Nothing is definitely not going to happen between us….right?_ He had a devilish smirk on his face as if he could read my thoughts and was challenging me. I walked off from him. I could have sworn I felt a hard on when he pulled me against him. _What the fuck is up with that guy?_ One minute he is so pissed with me to the point where he doesn't want to acknowledge me and now he's trying to grope me. I feel so frustrated and tense and I wish I would have brought my vibrator on this trip. I hated that one little touch from him bothered me so much and I had a feeling he knew this. Why the hell I haven't had sex in eight fucking years? Who said that was a good idea?

I walked into the kitchen to get bottled water from the fridge and I sensed someone was behind me. Of course I knew it was him. Without turning I told him. "You really need to stop sneaking up on me when I'm at the fridge," I chuckled.

"I'm not sneaking up on you Bella. I was just standing here waiting to ask whether you want to go out in the jacuzzi with me?"

The refrigerator had so much crap in it till I had to fight my way towards the back to get a bottled water. I just answered him without thinking, "Sure Edward after I get this freakin water."

"There I got it!"

I closed the fridge and turned around and Edward was standing before me completely naked with a semi hard on and devilish smirk.

I truly believe he _is_ Satan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Special Thanks to pillow912 marajlove sandy4321 mecat acw1 mooch66 and xxxlookingformyedwardxxx**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No Twilight copyright infringement is intended. Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

* * *

><p>"Edward what the fuck are you doing?" I screamed turning around to face the refrigerator so I didn't have to look at him.<p>

"What's the matter?" he asked smugly.

"You're standing there…he…here in the kitchen naked and you're asking me wh..what's the matter?" I was so flustered.

"Bella I'm just waiting for you to go out to the jacuzzi with me. Besides….it not like you've never seen me naked before. Stop being so uptight will ya." He sounded so calm and assure as if this was so normal. And I was cowering in front of the fridge like his dick was the big bad monster coming to get me. I could feel the blush rise from my chest up to my cheeks and I fucking hated how he was making me feel while he sounded so calm and cool.

"Bella I'm waiting for you," he approached, "You know it's not going to hurt you…I mean _I'm_ not going to hurt you." He chuckled.

Edward laughing at me really hit a bad note with me and I needed to show this son of bitch that I'm not fazed by him or his porn penis.

It was time for me to put my big girl panties on and show this man that I'm not scared of him being naked. I inhaled and turned around slowly.

I looked at him squarely in the eye, "Edward I'm not worried about you or _it _hurting me honey. But I will have to decline your offer to join you in the jacuzzi."

"Why…you just said you would."

"That was before I realized you were standing here naked. Edward it's inappropriate for you to just go out to the jacuzzi nude and expecting me to join you. _I_ may have seen you naked but my friends certainly have not."

He whispered standing closer to me, "Why are you being so difficult and uptight." This time I wasn't going to move, "Every woman should see me nude at least one point in her life," he smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh at the audacity of his statement, "Man, you have some balls," he stared at me with wide eyes and he looked down at himself and back at me.

"Thank you Bella."

"You know what I meant! Ugh….you're so….infuriating!"

"You know you walked right into that one."

He stood directly in front of me smiling and I couldn't help but smile back.

He began stroking up and down my arm with the back of his fingertips. The touch was so simple but felt so intimate. And I began to chuckle and shake my head.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

I threw my hands up in the air like a crazed woman, "Dude you're standing here naked in the kitchen that's why I'm laughing. This feel so surreal….like the twilight zone."

"Well…we can get out of this kitchen if you would just join me outside."

"No Edward I'm not. I'm going to my room to make a call."

"Prudish Bella." He said simply.

"No I'm not a prude Edward. But what happened to that sweet guy I met years ago…huh?"

I noticed I hit a sour note with him this time because he frowned minutely, "That guy was a fucking loser and he's no more," he stared at me icily.

"Too bad then because I really liked him."

"Yeah too bad for you," he turned and snatched his white towel off the counter chair and walk out the door to the jacuzzi. And I just stared after his ass….his nicely toned ass. Even his back was beautifully contoured and sculpted with lovely broad shoulders to top it off. I wished I could join him out there but he's way too arrogant and I promised myself I would stay away from him.

Well…I won that round.

I decided to go to my room and call Jacob. I plopped down across the bed on my tummy and called him.

"Hey bitch!"

"Hey Jake how ya doing?"

"Oh…I'm fucking peachy doll. I'm just sitting here in boring ass Port Angeles while my friends party it up with fuck hot guys in fuckin Lake Tahoe!"

"Oops…I thought Alice asked you to come too."

"No she didn't. What….did she think I was going to take her Ken doll away from her! I can please him better than her midget ass can anyway."

"How do you know what he looks like?"

"Oh...I see the pictures on facebook with them on a boat."

I guess their posting pictures on facebook while out on the lake...wippee.

"Well since Ken doll is taken by midget bitch I would take that other piece of man meat. He's big just how I like em. I wonder is he a bottom."

"Jake he's not gay! Besides...he likes Rosalie."

"Whatever...Ice bitch dont have nothing on me either."

I just shook my head at his insanity. "No Jake...no bitch have nothing on you."

"See Bella...that's why you're always my favorite. Why aren't you in any of these pictures?"

I can hear him clicking through the pictures.

"Actually their out at the lake right now and I decided to stay here at the house and clean the kitchen after I cooked breakfast."

"What!"

"Jake stop screaming in my ear!"

"You mean to tell me that you're in fuckin Lake Tahoe surrounded by hot guys and you're there cooking breakfast like fuckin Betty Crocker while those bitches get to jet ski in string bikinis."

"I chose to cook breakfast Jake. No one asked me."

"Exactly! Why are you acting like an old ass woman. Betty White probably get more action than your ass."

"Whatever Jake."

"So there just two guys?"

Oh here we go. I really didn't want to answer this question.

"No there's actually another one an-"

"Shit...he's sexy!"

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen that's who."

"How do you know Edward?"

"He's a friend of Jasper's on facebook...duh Bella...stay with me here."

"Oh."

"Is he there at the cabin too?"

"Unfortunately."

"What...unfortunately? I would fly down there right now and give him a head job that would make his daddy scream."

"Eww Jake TMI."

"Stop being a prude Bella."

Okay...there goes that word again and I'm tired of hearing it.

"He's a dick anyway Jake."

"No it's probably just you being so stuck up. If Midget Bitch is with Ken Doll and Man Meat with Ice Bitch you should go for it with Fuckhot Cullen. I can tell that man has a big dick Bella."

"If it could be so simple."

"Baby it could be so simple. Just get on your knees in front of him, unzip him, pull down trou and swallow that dick girl."

"You know what Jake that's about enough for today. I will talk to you later okay."

"Seriously Bella you need to have fun. You're one of the sweetest people I've ever known. You were right there with me the whole time my dad beat the shit out of me and kicked me out of the house when I came out. Alot of fuckers turned their backs on me when I came out but you stood right there beside me. Just have fun for once okay. Just do that for me."

I exhaled. "Okay Jake I will. I love you." I thought I heard someone outside my door. I guess their back from the lake.

"Love you too bitch."

"Bye."

I got up to see who was outside my door but no one was there. I went out into the kitchen and I saw wet feet track all through the halls. I guess Edward finished in the jacuzzi. I saw the girls and guys walking towards the house.

"Hey Bella!" Alice looked so ecstatic coming through the door. "The lake was sooo much fun. I wished you would have came."

"Me too. Maybe next time." Emmett and Jasper plopped down on the sofa to watch TV.

"What have you been doing. Have Edward been bothering you?" Rose whispered.

"No...not all." Rose would have a shit fit if I told her what he did.

"Well Bella I'm going to ask you one more time. Will...you...come...shopping?" Alice asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah Alice I will and I'm going to get a fuckhot dress for tonight!"

Rose and Alice hi fived.

"Let's shower Rose and get ready," Alice asked

Emmett eyes grew wide, "Are you showering together?"

"No silly," Alice giggled.

"Neatherdal," Rose huffed walking off to her room.

I'm going to have fun tonight. Fuck being safe and quiet Bella. I hope tonight will be a night to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Bella didnt get in the jacuzzi with Edward. What would you have done? I think I already know.**

**Special Thanks to sandy4321, EnidBarb, and imprintedtotwilight!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_PLEASE READ::::::::::::::::::CHECK OUT PROFILE FOR PICTURES FOR THIS CHAPTER!::::::::::::::::::::PLEASE READ!_**

**_Previously on Chapter 7_**

**_"Let's shower Rose and get ready," Alice said._**

**_Emmett eyes grew wide, "Are you showering together?"_**

**_"No silly," Alice giggled._**

**_"Neatherdal," Rose huffed walking off to her room._**

**_I'm going to have fun tonight. Fuck being safe and quiet Bella. I hope tonight will be a night to remember._**

* * *

><p><strong>No copyright infringement intended on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Saga.<strong>

**Chapter 8**

I went to my room and changed into my skinny black jeans and my beastie boys fitted t-shirt. I walked out to the living room to wait on the girls however I noticed all three guys were sprawled out on the sofas watching a movie. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to intrude but hey I'm getting tired of being Ms. Polite and Fearful Bella. Emmett spotted me entering the living room.

"Bella Boo come and sit down with us!" Emmett patted the spot beside him on the love seat.

I took a seat with Emmett while Jasper and Edward were seated on the other sofa with their feet propped on the coffee table.

Emmett placed his arm behind my head on the sofa and leaned over, "So you gonna be a bad girl tonight and catch a man Bella?" he said wagging his eyebrows.

I giggled, "Not exactly Emmett. I just want to have fun tonight."

Jasper joined, "Well Club Miami is the place. You girls are going to love it."

"Club Miami? Why is a club in Tahoe City named Club Miami?" _That's weird._

"That's for Eddie boy to answer since he's part owner," Emmett said.

Edward never looked up doing the entire conversation because he was busy texting, however, he responded to Emmett's statement without looking up from his from phone.

"I'm only a silent partner." He quipped without looking up at all.

_Asshole_. He's beginning to give me whiplash from his mood swings. One minute I can't seem to get him out of my face and the next he can't seem to have a polite conversation with me.

"Well Bella Boo, Dickward over there is part owner of Club Miami and it has a Miami vibe to it. I know the guys are going to be all over you there."

"That's exactly what she needs because Bella is looking for some dick tonight!" Rose yelled walking into the living room with Alice trailing behind her.

I saw Edward roll his eyes while still texting and I just chuckled.

"You know what Rose, that's just may be what I need tonight because it's been a long time."

"Just how long has it been Bella Boo?"

"Emmett I am so not answering that question."

"Well maybe we could hook you up with our friend James who's the other owner of the club," Emmett said.

Edward head snapped up from his phone with a scowl on his face.

Jasper added, "Nah Emmett I think Brian is a better choice for Bella."

"Woah guys… you can't just sit here and set me up like I'm not here!"

"Why not Bella?" Alice asked.

"Edward speaking!" Edward spoke gruffly into his cellphone, "No I'm not busy." He got up and left abruptly from the living room.

"Well Jasperpoo are you ready to take us shopping?" Alice asked hopping onto Jasper's lap.

"Honey bunny why would I go shopping with you ladies?"

"Well how are we going to get there?"

"Just take my truck darlin."

"Jasper you know I can't drive that big truck!"

"Yes you can baby. Just hike that seat up and hop in that big boy and you're good to go." He said while rubbing her back.

"You can do it Alice!"I said pumping my fist in the air.

"Yeah I can do it!" Alice pumped her fist in the air also.

"You two are idiots," Rose chuckled while sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Well darling my keys are right there on the coffee table."

"Man you are whipped," Emmett said shaking his head.

"Emmett shut up...you're just jealous nobody wants you!" Rose said.

"Nobody but you."

"Yeah fucking right!"

"Okay you two!" Alice screamed. "Rose...Bella let's go!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After scaring almost all pedestrians, pets and well...all people of Tahoe City with Alice's driving we made it back safely with loads of bags and me with loads of buyers regrets.

The dress and heels I bought were definitely not something I would purchase without threats of physical harm from both Alice and Rose. As usual they told me the dress made my ass look fabulous. My problem with the dress was that it was too entirely short and tight. If I bend over to pick something up I would flash the entire club. Oh...and the heels were hot but four inches were way too tall for me. So me...Bella Swan will be wearing a dress too short and heels too tall...what a combo huh. Years ago no one could ever force me into heels because I didn't have the coordination, but Rose, Alice and I are currently taking belly dancing classes every week which helps with my confidence also. We're always jumping from one workout craze to another. In college it was Taebo, then yoga to belly dancing to zumba to Insanity workout and we stopped that Insanity shit quickly because it's was just that, Insanity, and now we're back at belly dancing. Maybe I shouldn't toot our horns but we look damn good when we belly dance together.

Since we got back so late from shopping it was almost time to get ready but I was fucking starving and I didn't want to drink on an empty stomach.

Heavy drinking plus empty stomach equals clenching and praying onto the porcelain God...not going to happen tonight!

"Everybody I ordered pizza and wings!" _Thank God for Emmett_.

It seemed as if everyone rushed into the kitchen at the same time except for Edward. I guess he's not here.

"Emmett where's your fucking shirt?" Rose asked.

"Admiring the body huh baby." Emmett said flexing his pecs one at a time.

"I've seen better bodies on the middle schoolers at my school."

"Oh so you're into little boys Rosie...eww gross!"

"Ugh I hate you. Just stay away from me." Rose put a few wings on her plate and stormed off.

"Thanks Emmett. These bitches starved me from all that shopping," I said with a smirk.

"Call me a bitch all you want Bella but it's all in the sake of getting you a man tonight. Oh...don't eat any pizza. Carbs are not good on the tummy."

In a sing song voice, "Alice I am eating whatever the hell I want." I tap her nose with my index finger and sat down at the counter to eat.

"Well I'll be in your room in an hour to do your hair and makeup."

"Yeah yeah."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After showering and washing my hair I was ready for Alice.

Getting my hair and makeup done by Alice is full of theatrics. What I mean by theatrics is that she lays all of her products out strategically as if she's preparing to defuse a bomb.

She hums to herself while choosing the perfect eye shadow.

She stares into my face for at least five minutes without blinking or moving.

I could have sworn I heard her talking to the lipsticks.

She has this intense look in her eyes while applying my makeup that of Edward Scissorhand.

Alice is fucking scary.

After she was done flat ironing my hair she was done with me.

"This is my best creation yet. Bella you look extraordinarily beautiful," she said clapping her hands together bouncing up and down. _My lil Chihuahua_.

I stood up to look into the mirror and I was pretty blown away too.

My hair is very shiny and straight. I've never worn it this straight before; I really like it.

My eye shadow is very smoky with a hint of green which brings out of the brown in my eyes.

My cheeks had a hint of rosy blush with specks of bronze as were my lips were rosy pink.

I thought she was applying lipstick but it looks like lip-gloss because it looks too shiny to be lipstick with flecks of golden glitter.

I was leaning over still in awe of Alice's work, "Alice I know this is a stupid question but is this lipstick or lip-gloss?"

"It's not a stupid question it's actually a combination of both; it's Chanel Rouge Coco Shine! I didn't want to overdo your makeup so that's why I went with soft pink on your lips and cheeks but a tad bit more dramatic on your eyes. Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it Alice. You're so talented."

"Yay!" She gave me a big hug.

"Well I have to go and get ready and I'll let you let you finish up."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The dress I am wearing is a lime green fitted bandage dress with jacquard pattern. It has a deep v-neck in the back as well as in the front which shows off my boobies. _The little that I have_. This dress is soooo tight it feels as if it was vacuum sealed to my body. My tan high heel sandals are very chic with dangling multicolor beads in the front. To top it off I am carrying a tan Prada clutch.

I checked myself one more time in the mirror.

"Tonight you're going to let go and have fun tonight Bella. No worries just fun."

After my pep talk I was ready to head out. As soon as I walked out of my room it was so fucking loud in the house playing _Shots_ by _LMFAO_.

I walked towards the kitchen to see whether the girls were ready…of course not…._bitches_. Instead I was met with Jasper and Emmett and two guys I didn't know.

"Well shit…guys where have you been hiding this beauty!" A guy with a buzz cut shouted.

All eyes turned towards me which embarrassed the shit out of me. I know my cheeks are red. However, the guys are fine as hell. The guy with the short buzz cut has rugged good looks and I can tell he was buff under his black button up shirt. The other guy is extremely gorgeous with short blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He's not buff but he's tall and slender.

Jasper put his hand on buzz cut's shoulder, "This is my girlfriend Alice best friend Bella. Bella, this loud mouth is Eric and this is Eric's brother Brian," pointing towards the blonde guy.

Eric placed his beer bottle on the counter and the guys both walked towards me. They were both staring at me like I was steak on the grill and they were the dogs waiting for it to fall on the ground.

_I guess I'm falling off the grill tonight._

"Hi Bella it's such a pleasure to meet you," Eric said while holding his hand out.

"Hi Eric it's a pleasure to meet you also," I smiled shaking his hand.

"Is your name short for Isabella?"

"Um…yes."

"That's such a fitting name for you Isabella because you're so beautiful."

I didn't know what the fuck to say.

"Bro you're killing me here. I think you're smothering Bella with all of your corniness," Brian said.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Bella," Brian held his hand out for me to shake while gazing intensely at me. Damn he is gorgeous and he could give Edward a run for his money.

I held my hand weakly towards him.

"You guys act as if you've never been around a woman before," Edward said from behind me. I turned around and he was leaning on the doorway with a tumbler in his hand filled with brown liquor. Well damn...doesnt he look good. I guess he walked in a few minutes ago.

Brian just replied while still shaking my hand and holding eye contact with me, "Oh Cullen I've been around lots of women but I know a special one when I see one." I held my head down blushing.

Edward cleared his throat and walked further into the kitchen, "How long are you two in town for?"

Eric answered, "Just for the weekend Cullen."

"Bella do you want a drink?" Brian asked.

"Sure," I smiled.

Brian walked off to fix my drink. I looked over at Emmett; he wagged his eyebrows at me and gave me the thumbs on how I looked and I mouthed thanks. _I wish my friends would hurry the fuck up._ I leaned against the counter and I noticed Edward was staring at me intensely from across the room while standing with Eric. I hate saying this, but Edward makes my panties wet just looking at him. He's dressed in black dress pants, black sports jacket with a blue button up shirt underneath, his hair looks fucking sexy standing in all sorts of direction and he has a little stubble on his face. I tried to break eye contact but his green eyes seemed as if they summon me to walk up to him and drop to my knees in front of him. _Shit I need that fucking drink NOW_.

At that moment my friends finally walks into the kitchen.

Rose looks gorgeous in a skin tight sky blue bandage dress with gold strappy heels and gold clutch.

"Hi boys! Who wants to be the first one to fix my drink?" She always have to make a grand entrance. I love my friend.

"I would," Emmett and Eric moved at the same time. They grimaced at each other. I laughed at them.

"Well McCarty you fix the drink and I keep the young lady company. Hi I'm Eric." He held his hand out towards Rose.

"Hi cutie I'm Rose." I looked over towards Emmett who looked as if he wanted to bash Eric's head into the counter. _That's not good._

Brian walked towards me, "Here's your drink Bella. You're okay with vodka and cranberry?"

"Yes."

"Brian let me introduce you to my girl," Jasper called from the other side of the kitchen.

"Be right back Bella."

As soon as he walked off I was chugging the drink down because I needed to feel the alcohol as soon as possible because I felt so tense.

"Don't you think you should slow down a bit." Edward said standing closely in front of me with another drink in his hand.

"Nope…Tonight I just want to get fucked up and then get fucked."

Edward looked down at my lips and into my eyes and said aggressively, "I'm sure a good fucking could be arranged."

"I wasn't tal-"

"Let's do shot's everybody! I got fucking Yagerbombs here!" Emmett shouted.

Edward walked off before I could retort.

Emmett had the Jagerbombs lined on the counter. I grabbed mines.

"I fucking hate Jager. Ugh...hand it over to me!" Alice shouted.

We all stood in a circle, "Here's to a great night!"Jasper shouted. We all down our drinks.

"Shit…that stuff is gross!" Alice screamed.

"Honey bunny you're so cute!" Jasper said grabbing her by the side of the waist pulling her towards him.

"No you're cute." They started full on kissing while we all watched.

"Gross!" Eric shouted and we all laughed. Alice _is_ really cute in her black and white flared Herve Leger mini dress with black heels and her black and white tiny clutch is by Alexander McQueen.

"Okay…It's time to go now. James needs my help a little at the club," Edward said looking at his watch.

We all headed outside. Brian touched me on my lower back, "I'll see you later at the club beautiful."

"Okay."

He and Eric hopped into a black Porsche with Brian driving.

"Everyone could roll with me," Emmett shouted. So we all followed Emmett to his Cadillac Escalade; everyone but Edward.

I guessed Jasper noticed I was looking off in Edward's direction towards the garage.

"Oh he always drives on his own."

"Yeah just in case he wants to rush some chick back home with him," Emmett added.

Edward sped out of the garage in a flashy black sports car that I'm not familiar with and we followed behind.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: SPECIAL THANKS to marajlove and mecat I hope you get better soon girlie!**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT PROFILE FOR PICS!**

**I KNOW NOTHING BIG HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER AS USUAL I GUESS, BUT IF YOU REVIEW THE REALLY JUICY STUFF WILL BE POSTED QUICKLY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
